Treasure Hunt
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: An MCR Fic slash. Please Read and review. implied ray/gerard and Frank/Mikey. Warning: contains fluff


Treasure Hunt Frikey One Shot

A.N. wrote by Shanza. I HATE typing.

"Are we there yet?" gee whined from the back of Ray's crammed small car.

"I swear Gerard Way if you ask me that one more time! What now?" Ray sighed looking in the review mirror back at gee who was sitting next to me, he was pretending crying and pouting like a little child.

"*sniff* you…you…Shouted at me! You don't like me! *sniff*" Gee cried burying his head into my shoulder. Yes Gee is a drama queen but that's why we love him.

"Gee come on you know I love you" Ray said with a slight blush, I giggled. Only I and Ray of curse know that, Ray actually really loves Gee but shh don't tell any one.

Gee immediately smiled broadly "You do! *girly squeal*" I couldn't help but smile at Gee reaction.

"Way a go Ray you just made my Brothers life" my attention was immediately drawn to the boy in front of the car. It was Gees younger brother Michael. He was a year younger than me, but he always gets mistaken as older as he is way taller than me. Gerard had to bring him along because there parents were going off and they didn't want to leave him alone just in case they had another fork in the toaster related accident.

"Really Michael is that so?" I asked curious. Michael frowned at me saddens and annoyance written all over his face.

"My name is Mikey…not Michael or Mike…" he started.

"What about Mikes?" I asked playing with him.

"Only Gee gets to call me that" he said suddenly serious.

"Wow okay…touchy" I said pulling out my I-pod. Wow he is worse than gee, I didn't even think that was possible.

^^Two LONG hours later^^

Piling out of Ray Fait -which he has christened "The Ray Mobile" and it stuck- I stretched my legs, which made a loud crack. When I started to stretch my arms I accidentally someone "OMG sorry" I stared to apologize until I saw who I hit.

"Oh Mikey its just you…watch were you stand next time" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ouch that hurt, for a second there I thought you cared for me for a second there" he mocked me.

"Don't flatter your self" I said half laughing.

"What ever Midget" he muttered.

"What did you call me!" oh that was below the belt.

"I said WHAT EVER MIDGET!" he said each word slowly enough to make sure I got all of the words.

"Oh well fine then you over grown Llama" yea I know worse comeback ever but mental block "you asked for it!" I aimed my fist to knock out his two front teeth but as luck would have it Gerard came around the corner.

"Frank…is everything okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just peachy Gee, Just peachy" I said strained.

"Yea okay" he said in a -Yea right, I know your lying, you where just about to knock my brothers teeth out but since you are my best friend I'm going to ignore that and not rip your lungs out- tone "you and Mikey are together for this treasure hunt thing…I'm with Ray Gun…OMG that such a cool Nickname!…Ray Come here I have a new awesome name for you" Gee ran off after Ray to tell him his "Cool" nickname.

Me and Mikey just exchanged looks "Yippy" I sighed grabbing my bag.

"Cant wait" Mikey said with fake enthusiasm.

^^^3 Awkward Hours later^^

"So what's left to find?" Mikey whined sitting down on a bench rubbing his sore feet.

"Ahhh okay we need to find what the Dearest watch in Macy's, What the Cheapest Perfume is in Avon and How many Bunny's are left in The Pet Shop" I frowned.

"Why on earth is your Social Studies Teacher want you guys to find out those stuff?" Mikey asked totally confused.

"Because he is too lazy to look for all these stuff himself" I said matter of factually.

Mikey looked surprised "really wow".

"Welcome to the world we live in Mikey" I said laughing.

"But why…" he started "shit…" he suddenly went white as five massive guys came towards us.

"Hello Mickey…oh I see your shopping…did manage to find a life?" the shortest of the five was talking, I recognized these guys, and they were the bullies from our school. Pete Wentz, Mike Pedicone, Bert (I don't even know his surname), Alex Garth and Mike Dint. These guys are assholes. Mussels and Simple, that sums up these guys perfectly.

"Leave me alone Pete" Mikey said his voice trembling.

Pete stepped forward "What you gonna do about it" he pushed Mikey, who fell over. I could hear his elbow smack off the concrete. Something snapped in side of me.

"Hey Ass Butt...leave him alone!" I yelled standing in front of Mikey, who was silently crying cradling his bleeding elbow.

"Oh look guys Mikey found him a short ass faggot Boyfriend! Congratulations Mickey I'm so happy for you!" Pete said gleefully.

"Piss off Wentz!" I screamed as I punched him in the face. Pete's head bent back but the result wasn't as I expected, I wanted him to fall down but instead he was just more pissed.

"You Little Fucker!" he roared. I grabbed Mikey and ran.

We kept running but they were right behind us. I rapidly saw a place to hide clutching Mikey by the waste I pushed him into a cleaning closest close by.

The space was cramped. We both stayed motionless all you hear was of breathing. I thought we were home free after 5 minutes of silence but then my heart sunk as I heard Pete's unmistakable laugh "Have a nice date" and then there was a clicking noise and footsteps running away.

"The bastard locked us inside!" Mikey panicked.

"Hey now it's okay…do you have your Phone with you?" I said trying to stay clam.

"No…You?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"No but hey gee will soon know that were missing and will come looking for us!" I said hopefully.

"Yea…yea…gee…" Mikey said trying to convince himself.

^^15 mins later^^

"Hey Mikey…I couldn't help but notice that Pete call you…are you gay? If you are I have no problem with that…" I started.

"I am" he said plainly.

"Oh okay…good…yea…right…yea...okay I'll shut up now" well done frank.

^^10 mins later^^

"Am frank…your ehh…your hands" I looked down at my hands, they were still on his hips. I was practically hugging him.

"Ohh sorry I was…ehh" I bushed madly, but I didn't want to let go. I looked up at Mikey; he was looking down at me "Mikey…" I just really want to kiss him right now. Even thro he annoys the crap out of me I still love him.

"Yes frank…" he said blushing to.

I moved my head up towards him and in response he moved his head down towards mine until our lips meet. At first it was just a simple peck but soon it moved into more passion, our lips moving in sync.

Things were starting to get heated up as I stared to grin up against him, making him moan. All of a sudden the small room lit up as a small lady opened the door.

Embarrassed we both shuffled out of the room and ran. When we made it back to the car, but when we got there it was moving up and down in a very unfaltering motions "walk?" I suggested.

"Yea lets" he nodded.

By the time we got back I found out that we both have a lot in common, and he can really make me laugh.

Standing on his porch I was blushing "so Mikey about today…" I began.

"Yea" he said shyly looking down.

"I really like you…will you are my boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

My answer was being dragged into his house and into his bedroom for the best night of my life.


End file.
